


La Belle Laide [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Yuletide Podfics [3]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Twisted Princess (Disney Fanart)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youngest was the fairest of all, and her name was Beauty.</p><p>Beauty only came out at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Laide [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Belle Laide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100954) by [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/pseuds/cadenzamuse). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thanks to cadenzamuse for blanket permission.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fairy%20Tales/La%20Belle%20Laide.mp3) | 8:54 | 8.36 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/la-belle-laide) |  |   
  
### Music

Spirit Temple from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST

### Art

[Twisted Princess: Belle](http://jeftoon01.deviantart.com/art/Twisted-Princess-Belle-103052049) by jeftoon01 on deviantArt

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
